


futakuchi shut up challenge

by ramvne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Sleepy Kisses, futakuchi likes megamind, idk what else to tag, shirabu just wants to sleep, shirabu uses gender neutral pronouns, theyre cute, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne/pseuds/ramvne
Summary: this was was written for the prompt "a kiss to shut them up"its dumb and short but also cute i think
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 39





	futakuchi shut up challenge

“And  _ that's  _ when tighten decides to go evil, just because the chick he likes rejected him and went on a date with someone else- who  _ we _ know is Megamind, but of course  _ tighten  _ doesn't know that. Fucking idiot. What a waste of super hero powers.”

Shirabu had been listening to Futakuchi ramble on about the plot of Megamind for over an hour, and with how much he'd gotten off track and brought up random trivia and his own personal theories, they were sure it would've been easier to find online and just watch. Now, Shirabu usually had no problem listening to Futakuchi talk, they even enjoyed it oftentimes (not that they'd ever say that out loud to him or anyone else). The problem here was that it was 2am and they were exhausted. Futakuchi was talking too loud and excitedly about the movie, and it was cute seeing him so passionate about something so stupid, it was very hard to fall asleep to.

“And then, when on the date-” Futakuchi is abruptly cut off from continuing his rant for probably another hour by the press of soft lips on his own. But Shirabu is pulling away way too fast for his liking, and he frowns at them. “Hey, what was that for?”

“Because i wanted you to shut up. And this-” they lean over him and kiss him again, lingering a few moments longer than the previous one. “Is because you're cute. Now go to sleep, you have early practice tomorrow.” They lay back down next to him and wrap themself around him tightly (that was another thing that was probably very obvious but they'd never tell anyone- they loved cuddling their stupid lanky boyfriend. He was like a space heater and a teddy bear all in one).

Futakuchi smiled softly and wrapped himself around them as well. “Fine, fine. goodnight, baby. Don't think you're escaping though, i'm going to make you watch the movie with me tomorrow after classes.” he talks much softer, and he can feel them immediately physically relax.

Shirabu groans quietly but doesn't argue, already half asleep. They both end up sleeping past the alarm that morning.


End file.
